Communication Realizations
by kotaxvampire
Summary: Jasper is Deaf and has always been deaf his sister Rosalie supermodel is the only one who can communicate with him, until he meets a green eyed waiter at a local diner and when he can sign back to him he realizes he's actually not as alone as he thought!
1. Does He Know That I Can't Hear?

**I dont own anything yo**

**K when jasper reads lips it's bolded!**

_and when he signs stuff its italicized_

underlined is texting!

**JASPER HALE POV:**

Deafness is a bitch!!!

Straight up no way around it. It made living your plain and boring normal life just a pain in the ass.

You feel isolated!

Wait that's the understatement of the year. YOU ALWAYS FEEL ALONE! No wait**_ I_** always feel alone. Lets put the emphasis on **_I_**! I just wanted a normal life like everyone else and what happens God pisses on me!

THANK YOU! LORD!

So let me say something or wait in my case sign something!

_It's unfair that you can't ever just get along and live your life normally._

Everything always just has to get in the way! My life is one big Fuck JASPER over fest! I was born deaf and will always be deaf according to ever fucking doctor under the sun. Well I'll be moving to New York soon to meet a new doctor to see what they say and like usual I'm expecting _"We're sorry son there is nothing we can do!"_

Well whatever. I live with my sister Rosalie. Wait my seven year older sister who is absolutly beautiful and has nothing wrong with her! LUCKY BITCH!

I don't know, I shouldn't be to hard on Rosie for the simple fact that well, she always and I mean ALWAYS has my back.

See when we were young and my rents' first found out I was deaf as a fucking rock. They refused to learn sign language. And I MEAN REFUSED like throwing a fit and all that Jolly good entertainment.

My parents said I had to be normal there couldn't be anything wrong with me. Well they were fucking delusional. So as I was learning sign language in school. They would talk to me like any other parent would and I was really young then so it didn't bother me as much, but still no communication from my rents' made me a little stir crazy. Rosalie I think and don't quote me on this, but I think she realized that I was really well depressed about the fact that I just couldn't understand what the hell was going on. Soooo.....

Rosalie decided that she would sit in my sign language class with me and learn everything fucking thing I learned so she's bilingual and well I'm proud to call her my sister.

But by sixth grade, my rents' wouldn't even look at me. I was like a fucking leper walking through the halls of my supposed home. It didn't help any with my low self-esteem issues. But Rosalie of course was always there to have my back. She would translate everything for me that my rents' were saying it was helpful until one day they refused to let Rosalie do any sort of communicating for me. It threw me off I'll tell you that, but it was just getting started.

later on after that dinner my rents' started taking me to a reading lips professional and speech therapist. To this damn day I still think it's a joke, but yeah. The joke ended up being on me.

Reading lips was not difficult in the slightest manner for me I picked it up quite quickly. But the talking part was rather fucking difficult, I learned five words the whole time I was there, No, Yes, Stop,Please, and Rosalie. And well my dad was rather pissed about that. And he never showed it until that one day after work.

I was 11 still in sixth grade doing my homework with my 18 year old sister, she was signing me jokes and what I knew were called giggles were escaping my lips. I felt the foot steps come into the living room, see I wasn't nervous cause well we all walked into our living room at some point. But when I was grabbed by the back of my shirt and hoisted off the floor I started to panic! I was turned around to face my dads face. His face was colored in rage and anger. He was yelling I knew that much, but well I couldn't hear, I wasn't really phased by it. I could pick up a few things here there.

**"You worthless, piece of shit. I can't believe I helped give birth to you. You disgust me."**Were well just a few, and like I said before I was unphased well that was until he threw me head first into the wall. I can still remember my head slamming into the plaster and stars dancing as he lifted me back off the ground. I was whimpering now like a damn fool. Which only seemed to make him angrier.

**"I know you can't hear yourself so shut the fuck up!"**That was when he smacked me and threw me again. I was full out sobbing now and well it was terrifying.

I knew that I kept whimpering the word. "Stop." I cried which seemed to pull him a little out of his rage, but not enough. That was when Rosalie took action she bolted from the room and dragged mom in by her arm. My mom looked from her whimpering pathetic son on the floor to her over powering dick of a husband and you'll never guess who she ran to first just can you guess?

Well long story short it wasn't me. Her arms looped around his muscular and neck and I could tell by the movement of her body she was crying and Rosalie looked like she wanted to hurl.

That's when it all blew up, She started signing everything that I guessed was escaping her moving lips.

_"This is total bullshit you just beat up your son and you need someone to comfort you, you are a monster and you should be put away. And you how can you call yourself a mother. Jasper is over there bleeding and you comfort this dirty disgusting man, I can't believe you." _Her hands moved so fast I almost didn't catch it, but I knew from then on my sister would always have my back. But after all that crap I ran to my room and locked my door. I sat there for days until my damn father took it off the hinges, I was literally petrified when he walked through those doors, I winced when he leaned down to me. But when his arms embraced me, and sobs I could not hear escaped his lips. I knew I wasn't getting another beating at least for awhile. Rosalie was standing in the door looking slightly relieved at the actions accoring on the floor in my small bedroom.

He moved me back so I could look at him, he was giving me the once over with the nasty bruise riding the side of my damn head. He tears slide down his cheeks and I knew he really felt horrible for what he did, but I still haven't ever felt comfortable around my dad still to this day.

My little delicate hands quickly went to wipe the tears away and he smiled slightly, and words that were read off his lips made me tear up a little bit.

**"I'm sorry."**I knew he meant it, but i still wasn't ready for it, so I started crying and backing away from my dad. He looked extremely hurt. WELL FUCK OFF you jackass!

And all I did as whimper "Stop." Repeatedly pulling myself into the fetal position. My dad was backing away crying himself, but Rosalie was by my side in seconds. Holding me close like a real mother would do. "Rosalie." I cried clinging my body to her. She was crying to. She knew I had permanently been damaged.

But when the day finally came and Rosalie told me she was moving out I was rather lets say I WAS A FUCKING maniac. I would pace around the house and freak out all the time and since she was now becoming a world famous super model well. I couldn't stop her. See I told you she was gorgeous! My mom and dad watched there 13 year old boy unravel slowly. I was still afraid to be touched by older men. It as scary and well, I never did anything with my father that required us communicating.

I helped Rosalie pack everything she owned into card bored boxes and watched her walk out of the white door tears streaming down her face. I was holding myself back I didn't want her to leave my life support was being cut off. I ripped from the hold of my parents and ran out the door. She turned and watched my sprint across the lawn slamming my tiny body into hers.

"No. Rosalie. Stop. Please." I cried burying my face into her stomach. Her delicate hands ran up and down my back. "Rosalie. Please."

She kneeled down level with me and wiped my tears from my face. _"I'll be back for you."_

I knew that she would come back after that and she did on Christmas, with her brand new reed BMW in the drive way. She would walk in and I barely recognized her. She looked absolutely fabulous and in tow was a man that was the size of our living room. I remember backing away a little bit when he walked in and Rosalie saw me, she smiled at me and beckoned me to come over. I must have looked terrified because she waltzed over and grabbed my and and dragged me toward the big guy. I whimpered and hid behind Rosalie's skinny leg. She turned toward me and smiled reassuringly _"He's friendly I promise he won't hurt you. He's my bofriend."_ She smiled at me. _"Actually he was really excited to meet you."_

_"Does he know that I can't hear?" _I can just remember signing that to her and her smile got even bigger.

_"Yeah he does."_She laughed and whipped my blond hair out of the way. _"He actually asked me to teach him a few things so he could communicate with you."_

_"Really?!"_I signed so fast I thought my fingers were going to fall off and with Rosalies nod.

I walked passed her and to the tall, muscular man standing there. _"Hi, I'm Jasper."_

_"Hey little man, I'm Emmett."_He wasn't as scary as I thought he would be. He actually seemed like a big brother almost. His smile was warming and his big hands weren't threatening. And what I did next I think shocked everyone including myself. I hugged him. And with the least amount of hesistation he hugged me back and I felt safe. So after that christmas Emmett came to every family gathering learning more and more sign langugage as he went trying to be able to talk to his little bro he would always say, but yeah at times Emmett was a real goof. When I turned seventeen, I was becoming an anti-social prick and well I couldn't have cared less!

My dad and mom didn't try talking to me ever and well I was lonely. I started seeing doctors about corrective ear sugery and well they all said that it was impossible for me to ever get my hearing. and YADA YADA YADA. So I started to give up. And when I turned 18 I was a fucking disaster. Rosalie finally stepped in and well it was an intervention from HELL! I knew I had dissapointed her, and it hurt like a bitch and finally I broke down.

Completely and utterly died. I was sobbing and muttering things, like I had when I was 11, and of course like always she would sit there and comfort me even if I didn't deserve it. When she pulled me away. I pushed my chin toward the floorand she lifted it back up so I would look at her.

"_What's going on Jasper?" _When she signed that it was a flood drowning me. I shook my head no and tried to get out of saying anything, but when I got up to leave Emmett shoved me back onto the couch.

_"I don't want to be here anymore."_ I finally signed feeling everything wash out of my body.

_"Do you mean mom and dad?"_She asked cleering thinking in a more positive note. When I nodded I watched the lungs slowly escape her lips. _"Why?"_

When I gave her the look, she giggled a little but then I answered. "_I'm Lonely, they haven't talked to me in five years. They don't even make an effort. I mean for god sakes Emmett made an effort and he's not even related to me!"_

_"Emmett's special."_ She smiled at her know fiancee.

Emmetts big hands interppted. _"That's right."_

And well I laughed and I mean laughed. _"Okay we'll be right back."_ Rosalie signed and grabbed Emmett's hand and dragged him out of the room. It felt like forever before they came back in and Rosalie got down on her knees in front of me and signed the best words ever invented.

_"Want to move to New York with us?" _And well I must say after that I was one giddy motherfucker and still am. FInally when we moved in it was rather amazing. I gave Emmett and Rosalie as much space as possible and being deaf wasn't totally horrible at times I didn't have to hear Rosalie and Emmett's wild sex escapdes through the aparment. And when I came out to Rosalie she was totally fine with it. Actually she was supportive and took me boy hunting or whatever she called it.

Okay anyway back to now! Since I droned on and on about nothing totally important. Rosalie asked me to go out for a little while so Emmett and her could have some alone time and well I was willing to give it to her. So I am walking down the streets of New York and well it's beautiful it's still a trash heap at times. But still a glorious city.

I was walking down the sidewalk when, when I saw a diner, a little trashy diner. And i hadn't eaten dinner yet so I walked in and sat down. A robust lady in her late 40's came waltzing up. When I read her lips and she asked me what I wanted to order. I pointed at the menu, and well she just kept asking what I wanted to eat and pointing at the menu was not getting her attention. Finally she was telling me I didn't need to be rude and so I resorted to signing to her.

_"I'm not trying to be rude. I'm sorry, but I just wanted a cheese burger." _The lady looked even more insulted and when she started making a scene. I was turned bright red. Out of embarrasment.

A bronze hair boy approach and said to the lady. **"Linda don't be rude, he's not being rude to you. He's deaf for crying out loud. He's not offending you in any manner. So knock it off."**

I looked at the boy and he smiled at me with this crooked grin his emerald eyes shining. Sat down his pad and started signing to me. I think my mouth fell through the able and onto the floor. _"I'm sorry about her, she can be really rude. But my names Edward and I'll be your server this evening what can I get you to drink?"_

_"Tea, please."_ I signed right back and he understood I was rather astonished to say the least.

_"Okie Dokie I'll be back with your tea in a minute."_ He was gorgeous. I don't know how many people come here everyday just to see his face. He arrived back in a minute carrying a glass cup filled to the brim with tea. _"So what can I get you?"_

_"A cheesburger, please" _I smiled, and he grinned right back. Wrting it down nodding and trotting off to the back. I sat and played with my hands for ten minutes. Then Edward came back with a plate and sat it in front of me.

_"Enjoy."_He smiled leaving to go behind the counter. Oh god what a hottie!

**EDWARD POV:**

The door chimed when another customer entered The Classic Diner. My shift was almost over so I turned to face the door and in walked heavens angel. He was magnificent with his messy blond hair and skinny yet muscualr body all I could do was stare. When he sat down in a booth in Linda's section I was a little dissapointed, but whatever I could always go talk to him later if I found the need.

Linda's big body walked through the black and white checkerd floor diner to his table her voice was as annoying as ever.

"What can I get for you?" She asked rather rudely and the blonde haired man pointed to the menu, that confused me a little bit.

"What can I get You?" She asked again a little more rudely than before. Again he pointed to the menu and ran his other hand through his hair most likely frustrated.

"YOU KNOW YOU DON'T NEED TO BE SO RUDE!' She yelled through the diner a couple occupants turned to look at the scene playing out in one of the booths the poor man was blushing and then he started signing and it all made sense then he was deaf.

_"I'm not trying to be rude. I'm sorry, but I just wanted a cheese burger."_ After that Linda was throwing an eve bigger fit.

"Well I'll never do you think its okay to make nasty symbols at women yound man." His blush was getting even redder so I decided to save the angel.

"Linda don't be rude, he's not being rude to you. He's deaf for crying out loud. He's not offending you in any manner. So knock it off." He looked at me slightly relieved. With that Linda walked away, so I sat down my shit and started signing to him. _"I'm sorry about her, she can be really rude. But my names Edward and I'll be your server this evening what can I get you to drink?"_

He looked totally shocked about me baing able to sign to him. After he ordered everything and was set I went into the back and took all my stuff off and got ready to leave, but one thing was dragging me back to the diner the angel who I would probably never see again if I didn't hurry. So I raced back to the public side of the diner and walked back. He was sitting there drinking his tea relaxing just a bit.

_"Hello again."_ I signed and watched his face lit up a little bit.

_"Hi."_He looked rather shy and timid and I jsut thought that that was the cutest thing ever.

_"I was wondering if I could sit with you?"_ I was now the one to be shy and timid, but his eyes opened in shock.

_"Yes. Sure."_ He smiled waving his hand in the direction of the booth across from him. I slide in and gazed at the perfection across from me.

"I know you know my name so can I ask you yours?" I asked politely and he smiled.

_"My names Jasper."_ He smiled signing the whole thing a little slow so I could keep up. _"I must say or sign Edward that I wanted to thank you, I could tell she was yelling it's rather embarrassing not being able to communicate with everyone. And then some people make a scene and well yeah."_

I could tell he was embarrassed about his disability, but I wasn't going to let him. I looked into his bright gray eyes and signed. _"No problem Jasper and don't be embarrassed because obviously Linda's in the same boat as you."_

He looked very confused. _"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, she cant communicate with everyone. She couldn't communicate with you. So she's in the same boat." _He smiled a little realizing what meant.

_"Thanks."_ He signed. _"But I was rather shocked that you could sign, most people can't."_

_"Well I took a bunch of classes for it for some reason I thought it was fun."_I smiled and heard his phone vibrate. He loooked like he didn't notice it go off. _"You gonna answer that?"_

_"huh?" _He asked.

_"Your phone went off." _He nodded his head in a thanks moition and pulled his phone from his pocket.

_"Wow that was quick."_ Jasper signed to me. _"Rosalie says I'm aloud back in the house."_ With that he laughed and I thought it was the most gorgeous thing ever except he obviously had someone, this Rosalie character.

_"Oh you and your girlfriend get in a fight?" _I asked catiously. worried on what the answer might be.

He gave me this grossed out look and I thought I offended him. "No." He stated and I loved the sound of his voice. _"I couldn't do that incest is well gross."_

Now I felt like a freaking idiot. "Oh my gosh I'm sorry." I said way to fast. Jasper's head cocked to the side in a confused manner. Well I'm officially fucking this up now.

_"Edward I don't understand."_He signed clamly. _"Slow down and I can make it out." _

"Wait you can read lips?" I said.

"Yes." He muttered obviously embarrassed. _"I went to a speech threapist and reading lips specialist when I was younger, but the speech is hard I can only say five words. I feel really stupid I'll stop rambling."_

_"Oh no no no, what can you say?"_ I asked curious. I watch him contemplate what he was going to say.

"Yes. No. Please. Stop. Rosalie." I wanted to hear my name upon those perfect lips so I decided to be brave.

_"Your voice is beautiful." _He looked at me like I was insane. And blushed madly.

_"Thank you. I'm always afraid I'm going to say them wrong and make a fool of myself." _If it was possible he turned even redder.

_"No they sound perfect. So do you have a girlfriend?"_I asked wondering if he coiuld get any cuter.

"No." He said looking at me. _"This might ruin this, but I like guys so yeah."_

_"Me too."_ I replied and he looked completely like he was going to have a heart attack. His phone went off once more and he replied hastily.

_"Edward, my sister wants me home, but oh god this is embarrassing, can I have your number? But only if you can text cause well I can't do phone calls."_ He was rambling again and I must say it was the most adorable fucking thing ever.

And my heart was jumping inside. "_Of course here give me your phone and I'll put my number in and you can put your in mine, how does that sound?" _He nodded his head and handed me his propel and I quickly dialed all the numbers in. He had my phone done faster than I had ever seen anyone put a number in before.

He paid quickly for the food and handed me a ten dollar bill. I was confused and gave him a quizzical look.

_"It's your tip, silly."_ He laughed and I tried to give it back.

_"Don't want it. It was my pleasure to serve you."_ He thrust the money back at me._ "I'm not taking this."_

_"Fine."_ He huffed taking it back. I started heading the opposite way of the angel and he sighed coming over and giving me a hug. _"I'll text you and thank you so so very much."_

_"Like I said my pleasure." _With that he was gone. I got home in a matter of minutes my mom Esme was sitting in her rocking chair knitting and my dad Carlisle was sitting in his lazy boy reading The Doctor Journal.

"Hello dear how was work?" My mom asked and my dad looked up from his magazine. I smiled and went and plopped down on the couch.

"Amazing." I muttered staring at the cieling.

"I never knew making food could be so amazing." My sister Alice Laughed from the stairs. "I'm thinking there's more."

"Well, we had this scene at work today this boy came in and was pointing at the menu trying to place an order and the waitress Linda who you guys don't like started yelling him making a scene and well he started signing to her and it caused her to throw an even bigger fit. But he was so embarrassed that he couldn't get his order placed because he was deaf." I looked at my mom and she looked livid along with my dad.

"Oh that Linda woman should be ashamed of herself, that poor boy!" My mom exclaimed.

"So I took over and well he is a rather nice guy." I muttered looking over at my mom.

"Oh, I'm thinking he's more than nice." Alice giggled jumping on top of me.

"Yeah he's hot too. But we got to talking and he thanked me profusly for being able to communicate with him." I smiled.

"Isn't it a great feeling being able to help someone?" Dad asked smiling at me.

"Oh yeah and he asked for my number and well I gave it to him." My whole family was beaming at this. Then my phone started signing clair de lune. "What the?"

I pulled my phone from my pocket along with a ten dollar bill. "Oh I'm going to kill him."

My mom and dad looked confused. "I thought you liked him?"

"No I do, but he was trying to give me a tip and I wouldn't take it so instead he shoved it in my pocket all ninja like." But so I opened my phone.

Hey Edward I hope you got ur money. *Jasper* "It's him."

"OHHHHHHH Ask if he can send a picture!!!!!!" ALice exclaimed.

"Alice we just met, I don't want to make him uncomfortable." I repled and she looked at me with that I'm going to murder you look.

"DO IT!"

"FINE." I yelled back typing in my phone.

Oh yeah I did and well, I want to punch you and hug you at the same time will u send a pic my sis wants to see what you look like? #Edward#

"I asked ok." My phone quickly vibrated. No punching, pretty please and yeah give me a sec and I'll take one. *Jasper*

Withing a couple of seconds the sexy blond haired boy was on my phone I should Alice and her jaw dropped. "He's fucking gorgeous!" Alice exclaimed.

"Language." Mom yelled.

"He could be a model!" She yelled once more. "But he looks like someone I've seen recently."

passed the phone to my mom and she was saying how hansom he was. So I texted him back.

My sister is trying to figure out who you look like lol that shes been seeing sround lately, oh and my whole fam thinks you gorgeouis ;) #Edward#

"I asked for you relax." Alice was jumping up and down.

The phone sang once more.

She's probably talking about my sister Rosalie Hale shes in every magazine now she's a supermodel lol :) *Jasper*

"He says he has a sister named Rosalie Hale and they look alike." Alice gasped.

"Are you serious, you found Rosalie Hale's brother you lucky boob." Alice was screaming. "I have to meet her. She could wear my designs! And so could he!"

"Alice she's a super model I don't know how that would work out for you." I laughed.

My sister is hyperventilating XD And wants you and your sister to wear her fashion designs lol #Edward#

I felt weird sending him this stuff.

"Well what did he say?" ALice shrieked.

"Alice, Dear calm down." Dad said trying to relax. The phone went off.

Maybe lol But Rosalie is booked oh and she says hello to your sister and I'm not a model I'm a rather average looking guy with a disability. Oh I g2g I'll txt u tomorrow good night. *Jasper*

"His sis says HI." Alice squealed and ran down the stairs. "Oh and she said maybe."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH are you serious what about him?!" Alice asked lauching herself at my phone.

"He says he doesn't think he model worthy for he is average and is disabled." I said and my sister looked at me like I was insane.

"Edward don't say that." My mother scolded.

"Whoa wait he said it not me." I raised my hands in defense. Which Alice ripped my cell phone from my hand.

"Yeah mom he did." She sighed. "But he's beautiful"

"Agreed." I sighed retrieveing my phone from Alice's hands. "I'm going to bed goodnight.

"Goodnight dear." My mom said and My dad smiled.

I walked upstairs quickly texting Jasper.

Don't say such things about yourself your a beautiful guy and you should model I think you would be a natural and your disability is what made me meet you in the first place so I' glad you have it, but good night #Edward#

With that I quickly fell asleep. And dreamt of him.

**OMG OMG OMG OMG I love this!!!!!!!!!!! SO SO mUCH**

**Read and PLEASE REVIEw!!!!!**

**Suggest if you want**

**Love you guys always,**

**Kotaxvampire**


	2. UGH FUCK MY LIFE!

**I dont own anything yo**

**K when jasper reads lips it's bolded!**

_and when he signs stuff its italicized_

underlined is texting!

OMG I'M OFFICIALLY 18 WOOT WOOT so I put this chapter up for my B~Day present from the birthday girl to you

xoxo

kotaxvampire

**JASPER HALE POV:**

I had never been so fucking happy in my whole entire life. I ran back to our apartment at full speed. I busted through the door and started yelling.

"ROSALIE! Rosalie!" She came bursting into the hallway in her bathrobe, and I giggled. Throwing my arms around her. She pulled me away.

_"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"_ I could tell she was worried. I usually never spoke, ever.

"No, No." I laughed and then she seemed confused. _"I met someone today."_

_"you what?!" _She was the one laughing now.

_"His name is Edward and he's so nice."_ I smiled and Rosalie looked worried.

_"Hun, as much as I don't want to hurt you, you can't have a realtionship with someone that requires you to have to write it out."_ Rosalie signed.

"No no." I laughed again and she seemed even more confused. _"He knows sign language! Isn't that fantastic!"_

_"Well how did you meet this Edward?"_ She smiled ushering me toward the table.

_"You want the whole story?"_ I didn't really want to tell her about the diner incident with Linda or whatever her name was.

_"Of Course!"_She insisted. Loking right at me waiting to start.

_"Okay, I went to this diner and ws trying to order something, of course I pointed at the menu like always and she thought I was being rude to her, so she asked me again, and this time she was throwing a temper tantrum in the restaurant saying I shouldn't be rude and should just tell her what she wants. So I sgned to her and then she was commenting on young adults and rude hand gestures."_ I sighed then. _"And so Edward told her not to be so rude took my order and saved me from utter embarrassment."_

Rosalie looked totally pissed! And of course my low self-essteem and my past with my dad I didn't want to be a dissappoiment. _"I'm sorry I won't hang out with Edward anymore if you don't want me too. It's just he was really nice to me and I can see if your dissappointed. I'm sorry."_

_"Wait up here." _She held up her hands sitting me back down._ "I never said anything about Edward, I'm rather pissed about that lady who was yelling at you actually."_

_"Oh O.K. then, I was afraid you know."_ I ran my hand through my hair. Her little hand ran up and down my back.

_"I know."_She smiled then a mischivious smile_. "So when do I get to meet this Edward?"_

_"I don't know like I just met him today." _I sighed well atleast I think I sighed.

_"Well, get up the guts and ask you dumb ass."_ I saw her laugh escape her lips.

_"OKay, okay fine I will."_So I quickly texted him. Hey Edward I hope you got ur money. *Jasper*

I watched Rosalie quickly rise from the table and bustle around the New York apartment she quickly tore into her coffee, I rubbed the phone in my hand like it would bring me good luck. Rosalie kept pacing and Emmett emerged from the bedroom looking like he had been on a three day drunk.

_"Are you okay?"_ I signed watching Emmett scowl at me.

_"Yeah, just don't yell next time." _I smiled sheepishly.

_"Sorry."_ I singed again watching Emmett smile and walk over to me.

_"See, I know you don't know how loud you are, but trust me I think you woke up the neighbors."_ He was laughing I could tell. I smiled again more shyly. He hugged me and went and wrapped his big burly arms around Rosalie. They were talking I saw there lips moving. My phone vibrated in my hand. I looked at the screen and one new message from Edward popped up.

Oh yeah I did and well, I want to punch you and hug you at the same time will u send a pic my sis wants to see what you look like? #Edward#

I was a little shy at first I mean I just met him and his sister wanted a picture, weird but whatever I was just about to give him whatever he wanted. With that I left the fiancees to do what they wanted. I left to my room, so I could take this picture.

No punching, pretty please and yeah give me a sec and I'll take one.*Jasper* I held the phone above my head like all those myspace girls do to take a picture of themselves. I looked at it, that looked good, right?! Gosh this is confusing. I jusgt sent the picture before I had time to change my mind. The phone vibrated once more.

My sister is trying to figure out who you look like lol that shes been seeing sround lately, oh and my whole fam thinks you gorgeouis ;) #Edward#

Oh MY FREAKING GOD he showed his family well I guess it was time to spill the beans.

She's probably talking about my sister Rosalie Hale shes in every magazine now she's a supermodel lol :) *Jasper*

So now I just waited this always would happen I would find a guy and then all of a sudden he would be straight and be like your sister is gorgeous, great this really sucks complete dick!

Ugh FUCK MY LIFE!!!! AND WHOEVER ELSE NEEDS a GOOOOOD FUCK!

The phone vibrated and well I was becoming nervous

My sister is hyperventilating XD And wants you and your sister to wear her fashion designs lol #Edward#

What me a model oh fuck yeah right. Im just some disabled bastard, so wohoooo! Fuck my life. I turned to sit on my bed when the door burst open revealing Emmett, I looked at him curiously and he smiled.

_"Rose wants you to go to sleep."_ Emmett signed from the door way the smirk never leaving his lips.

_"Is it so you guys can have sex?"_ I signed watching Emmett's smirk falter a little bit. _"You know I am Deaf and can't hear you guys moan and scream each others names."_ I laughed when Emmett's mouth formed into the shape of an O.

_"Whatever little man she just wants you to go to sleep and I'm just the messanger." _I smiled rising off my bed and gave Emmett a hug he hugged me back and pushed me toward the dresser. _"Hurry up! I'm HORNY!"_ When he signed this I laughed so hard.

_"OKAY OKAY."_I pulled on some boxers and Emmett left time to text back Edward

Maybe lol But Rosalie is booked oh and she says hello to your sister and I'm not a model I'm a rather average looking guy with a disability. Oh I g2g I'll txt u tomorrow good night. *Jasper*

and this message was true I was a disabled, I turned the lights off in my room and and cuddled into my covers and pillows. I watched the phone plugged in on my night stand soon it lit up and vibrated again. I quickly reached for it even though I wasn't going to reply but yeah I'm a little obsessed but can you blame me?

Don't say such things about yourself your a beautiful guy and you should model I think you would be a natural and your disability is what made me meet you in the first place so I'm glad you have it, but good night #Edward#

I smiled at this. He was actually serious about this. So I quickly headed off to dream land. And all I could think about were green eyes.

**EDWARD POV:**

I woke up in the morning feeling like total shit. My head was pounding and well I had a headache.

I had talked to Jasper for a couple weeks now and well he was rather a nice person. And he was what was keeping me from getting any sleep. We ended up always having deep conversations, but never any frivilous things like favorite color and such.

I peeled myself from my white sheets and stumbled down the stairs Alice was sitting at the island in the kitchen talking with mom.

"GOOD MORNING EDWARD!!!!!" Alice shrieked.

"Oh Fuck Alice." I yelled back having a major Headache.

"Language, Edward Dear." My Mom laughed taking a look at my drunk looking apperance.

"Guess what YOUR GOING shopping with me!!!!" She yelled once again making me want to slam my head onto a brick repeatedly until my brain fell out.

"Fine Alice, let me get around." I shower shaved threw on my tighter blue jeans that were faded and had holes in them and a black shirt. Alice was yelling how long I was taking and well the truth was that it really didn't matter. I knew from the moment she said we were going shopping we were going to be gone the whole fucking day.

I grumbled climbing into the Volvo, watching Alice take her sweet ass time to get in.

"Alice hurry the fuck up." good god was I in a shitty mood.

"For gosh sakes Edward, what are you on your rag?!" She yelled placing herself in her seat. I quickly pulled out into New York's busy streets. We quickly made it to the mall in a matter of an hour. I'm sorry, but the traffic was enough for a person to want to kill themselves. We ended up picking one of the more deserted malls so we didn't have to deal with the hussle and bustle of everyone. Alice was running in and out of a million stores just looking at the clothes commenting on how ugly they looked or how pretty they were but her clothes would be ten times better.

Of course I was ignoring her rants, when she finally hit the fabric store she was gone in a flash and I went and plopped down in the food court with a shakes drawing things on the table. When I felt something on my shoulder. I turned around only to see an Angel.

_"Hi, can I sit with you?" _Jasper signed, looking a little nervous.

_"Of course." _He smiled at this and I couldn't believe how cute he was. _"So what are you doing here?"_

_"Well I was just in the neighborhood and well decided I would go to the mall."_ He shrugged and it was rather adorable. _"you?"_

_"My sister dragged me here, see my parents weren't get her a car cause shes totaled four of them." _His smile was intoxicating, and he was so cute. _"So I get to be the taxi service."_

_"Oh you poor baby."_ He smiled again. Did he really just call me baby!? Man I could jump on him right now. _"You wanna walk around?"_

_"Yeah just let me texted Alice first okay."_ With that he nodded and rose from the table. Hey Alice, I ran into Jasper at the food court and we're going to walk around. kkkk XOXO #Edward# "O_k lets get out of here."_

We walked around a few store looking at random things and signing to each other we would get weird looks for people all over the mall, Jasper sometimes would get embarrassed and stop trying to get the looks to cease. And of course I would pull him out of it.

_"You know you don't have to be embarrassed."_ I signed as Jasper stopped communicating with me because of some fucking old couple staring at him.

_"But I am, you shouldn't have to do this."_ He huffed and I looked at him confused.

_"What do you mean?" _Again he looked over at the older couple staring at us.

_"You shouldn't have to embarrass yourself by signing to me. I mean people act like I'm diseased and it's rather mean."_ He sighed after that and well it was rather sad how lowly he thought of himself. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his forehead, the older couple scuttled away after that. Jasper looked up to look at my face, his visage was covered with content and well I was happy when he smiled at me.

_"You should just be you, Jasper. That's all I require."_ His smile spread even wider and his lush little lips captured mine very nicely.

"Um, excuse me. We don't need this in this store so will you please leave." A nasty woman said and I looked over to her. She almost looked like a younger Linda and well acne rode her face something terrible. Jasper looked at me confused, not understanding what was going on.

_"She's making us leave."_ I signed and the girl, crossed her arms like she was the shit. Well she wasn't. I kissed his forhead again grabbed his hand lead him out of the store. Jasper just laughed, I looked over at him confused. He just waved his hand dismissivly. We were walking around hand in hand, he would just smile at me.

When he pulled his hand away, I almost whimpered from the lack of touch. _"Oh Edward I'm sorry, but I wanted to talk to you." _He went back to take my hand, but I shook my head and he looked hurt.

_"No, tell me what you wanted to say, and then you can hold my hand again." _He laughed at this. But worry then became evident on his face.

_"No nevermind it's way to early to be thinking about this."_ He waved his hand again and walked off in the other direction.

"Jasper!" I yelled then remembering. "Oh fuck."

I ran after him, catching him and turning him around, from his shoulder. Little tears streaming down his face. I quickly wiped them away and he clung to me like a lost child. His hand rubbed my chest. I was mumbling sweet nothings to him even though he couldn't here me he looked back up at me still a tint of sadness in his eyes.

_"Jasper what's wrong?"_ I asked looking him over like he was going to break. He just shook his head no. _"Please tell me."_

_"I just really like you, but i don't want you to be scared off because I moved to fast." _He was hand rambling and I don't think he noticed.

_"Jasper, Jasper relax." _He bit his bottom lip trying to stop himself. _"Tell me what you want to say."_

_"Fine, I really like you Edward and I'm thinking from the kiss back in Barnes and Noble you like me too, but from that kiss does it mean we're together?" _My mind was slowly comprehending the signs. He looked so nervous I thought I was going to laugh.

_"Yeah we can be together, but only if we play twenty questions cause we don't know each other that well atleast the basics."_ He was beaming at this. Nodding fiercely. We walked to a bench and sat down and started the game.

_"Favorite color?"_ I asked he scratched his head.

_"Green. Favorite meal?"_

_"Waffles. Favorite book?"_

_"A million Little Pieces. Favorite Movie?"_

_"My Cousin Vinny. Favorite Car?" _

_"A Mustang. Any Ex Boyfriends?"_

_"No. You?" _I asked rather curios about this myself.

"No." He stated simply, his voice always captivating me. He was about to ask another question when a squeal rang through the mall that I would only recognize. I rolled my eyes and Jasper looked confused again. I raised my finger up in the one minute manner. He turned to see my ever loving sister racing toward me carrying bags and bags of fabric.

"EDWARD!!!!" She yelled again and Jasper stood up. "THEY HAD A SALE!!!!!" I groaned and Jasper just looked back and forth between us. She got a little closer and motuh hung ajar. "Oh My god your Jasper." She said so fast, Jasper looked at me for an explanation.

"She said Oh My god your Jasper. This is my sister Alice." I said slower and he read it off my lips. He gave his hand out. Alice quickly shook it.

"Oh lord your even more beautiful in person." She rambled very fast. He looked more confused than the last time.

"Good god Alice, slow down for the poor guy." Then she gasp.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." She said to me making sure to turn her head so he wouldn't see her lips. She turned back to him. "I'm Alice and you should be a model for my clothing line I'm trying to finish."

_"No thank you Alice, I don't think I'm good looking enough to be a model." _He signed and she looked confused. I told Alice what she said and she was looking well pissed.

"Are you fucking insane your absolutly gorgeous! Stunning in fact! I want you!!!!!" She grabbed ahold of his arm and dragged him back toward the food court, well fuck! And so I ran after them. UGH FUCK MY LIFE!

**HEE HEE I'm Sneaky like a ninja**

**kkkk**

**XOXO**

**Read and Review PLEASE!**

**Kotaxvampire!**


	3. She Smacked Me

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

_sign language_

TEXTS

**Reading Lips**

**All of Alice's designs will be on my profile links and all so look!**

**EDWARD POV:**

I watched Jasper being dragged toward the food court. Alice raced to the nearest booth, pulling her sketchbook from her huge plaid purse.

I quietly slide in next to Jasper, he looked at me desperatly. Alice pencil glided across the paper god only knows what she was doing. She had hit her creativity and well she wasn't going to let us leave till she was done doing what she needed to finish!

Jasper went to move his hands and Alice smacked them back down to the table and Jasper looked like he was flustered. "Alice you can't do that, that is how he communicates!" I scolded

Alice just continued on her drawing. Not even showing me the slightest bit of attention. Jasper raised his hands once more to be smacked again by Alice.

He groaned and leaned toward me. I wrapped my arm around his waist and watched Alice sketch away. "YES!" She yelled and my body jumped. Jasper's head collided with my shoulder.

"I have the perfect look for you." She held up her sketch pad and Jasper looked a little intimidated. I looked over at the picture it was a sketch of a black vest, underneath was a pure white shirt and a pair of gray pants, plaid shoes and dog tags and next to it hung a top hat a pleated black skirt and a white shirt with e very different looking frill to it.

_"What is she going to do with this?"_ Jasper asked me.

"Jasper wants to know what your doing with this." I stated she looked directly at Jasper.

"I am going to create this and then you are going to model it." Alice almost demanded, thank god he was deaf or like me he would be frightened. Jasper started to rise from the table. "No." was his simple statement. He started almost sprinting through the mall.

"Go get him, Edward." Alice stated simply making final touches on the drawing.

I rose and raced after Jasper, he was sitting on a bench looking close to tears. I sat next to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and his arms went around mine.

_"Why are you so upset, Jasper?"_ I signed I watched him look at my fingers intently.

_"I don't want to make a fool of myself."_I sighed running my hands through his messy blonde hair. His head cuddled against my neck and I smiled. Alice was approaching and I gave her the one minute gesture she turned around and went the other way. I moved his head from my shoulder.

_"What are you talking about?"_ I signed again and finally the tears fell.

_"I know I'm going to suck so there is no point in doing it."_ He started to go back to hug me, but i shoved him back.

_"You should do this, you can't tell me your going to suck unless you try it you know."_ He looked at me almost with a terrified expression. _"You should try, I promise Alice is not that bad."_

He giggled and hugged me once more he burried his beautiful face into my chest. "Yes." Was mumbled into my chest.

I pulled him back. _"What?"_

_"I'll do one photoshoot and If I SUCK no more. But she also wants Rosalie I'm assuming so I would have to get her approval." _He laughed clinging onto my hand rising from the wooden bench.

ALice came prancing back over. Looking at Jasper once more. "So?!"

"He said he would do one, but if he looked like a doofus he's not going to do it again." A chesire cat grin appeared on Alice's face.

"OKay then here you go." She handed Jasper a piece of paper with the outfits sketched on it. He rose in eye brow in question. "Show that to Rosalie, those are the designs and I want her opinion, just text Edward when you two have decided and I hope we can do business together."

I signed that all to him and he laughed once Alice walked away._ "She thinks shes on top, when shes barely at the bottom."_ I signed to Jasper and He smirked.

_"Yeah you could say that_." It was getting late and Jaaper got a text saying he had to go home. Jasper leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. _"I'll text you."_

_"I will be doing it to. But how are you getting home_?" He shook his head slightly.

_"I rode the bus here so thats what I'm riding back." _I looked at him like he was nuts.

_"No your not I can drive you home."_ I grabbed onto his wrist before he could protest. _"Wait don't you have your drivers license?"_

_"Nope, I really hate driving. It's really hard for me because I have to be extra catious and well yeah. I'm 18 so I could get it."_ Jasper sighed running his hands through his hair. I had never realized that I was a year older than Jasper.

_"I never knew you were 18, I'm 19."_ He looked at me and again kissed my cheek.

_"Both old enough to move out, but to poor to." _Jasper laughed causing me to grin. I dragged him to the car. He stood for a moment awestruck at it. Alice was already in the back seat making more sketches.

_"Pick up your jaw and get in the vehicle."_ I laughed watching him mosey along into the car. He sat down and stared out the wind shield folding the piece of paper he held in his hands. I realized soon he was trying not to distract me by communicating and well every car ride would be like this for us. But I was not bothered by this in any fashion.

He quietly tapped me on the shoulder. Telling me I needed to turn left into this apartment complex. It was rather big and looked like celebraties would reside there. He pointed toward building number 452 and I parked going over and opening his door.

_"Thanks."_ He signed getting up and blushing slightly. The sun was setting and it was well beautiful mixed with Jasper. I leaned over and stole his lips with mine he quickly replied and I felt his rose petal lips graze against my bottom lips and he quietly licked it.

"Good Night." I muttered he looked at my lips and smiled.

_"Goodnight."_ He quietly walked away and I was missing him already.

**JASPER POV:**

The house was sort of dark and I was rather freaked out I must say I was carrying around this scrap piece of paper just so Rosalie can look at it and be all it's ugly and throw it away. I found her leaning against the counter in the kitchen. I waved hi and got one in return.

_"So I have something for you to look at."_ I signed taking the piece of paper from my pocket.

_"And what would that be?"_ She asked looking at the paper in my hand.

_"Well, Edward's sister Alice made them and she wants us to model them for her."_ Rosalie already looked sceptical. _"Just give it a chance."_

She was practically glaring at the pictures then she looked again. **"Holy Shit." **I read off her lips. _"She seriously is making these. They're amazing."_

_"See I knew you would like them." _I smiled as she ruffled my hair.

_"Tell her I'm in and when is this photoshoot so I know I'm available. But wait who are the guy clothes for?"_ She asked tracing the designs with her finger.

_"Me." _Her mouth dropped open.

_"Really?"_ She asked looking me over.

_"Yeah."_

_"Finally, you would be an amazing model just the guy version of me."_ She smiled and looked giddy. I smiled.

_"Okay, I'm going to text Edward to see when Alice wants us." _I pulled out my phone and texted Edward.

Well Rosalie loves the clothes which means a promise is a promise and yeah so when do you want us? *Jasper*

I looked over at Rosalie she was still staring at the clothes that Alice promised she'd make. My phone vibrated in my hand.

Tomorrow Ali wants to measure you guys, and I can't wait to see you dressed all stud like, YUM! #Edward#

_"Tomorrow, we're getting measured."_ I replied to her and she smiled.

_"Good I'm free, so hows everything going with Edward?"_ She signed.

_"Well, we're together now actually and yeah I like him so very much." _She smiled at that. _"You'll get to meet him tomorrow."_

"_Well good I got to make sure, he's good enough for my baby."_ She kissed the top of my head and sent me to bed. I quickly sent Edward a text before I closed my eyes.

Goodnight Edward, I loved the kiss. And XXXXXXXOOOOOOOOO *Jasper* and bam I was unconcious.

**I LOVE THIS SO VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW AND REVIEW SOME MORE PLEASE!!!!!**

**XOXO**

**KOTAXVAMPIRE!**


	4. Spread Em!

**HAHAHAHAH so I'm finally going to give you a new chapter. I don't own JACK SHIT!**

**This is for! Kari Twilight Mist**

**Shes just an amazing person and someone who actually got off my homework ridden ass to write this for you guys SO**

**& MeiSun**

**You weren't rude you were very nice!**

**Bold~reading lips**

_Italicized~signing_

Underlined~Texting

**on we go fair stallion**

**XOXO**

**Jasper POV:**

I paced back and forth down the hallway, Rosalie was either A. Having Sex WITH EMMETT in the bathroom.

Or option B. Trying to make herself beautiful with the assistance of make-up and we all know that wasn't needed!

OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!

So to cure my boredom I decided to bang on the door. Even though everyone in the house knew if you don't want me to walk in they should probably lock it considering I knock I can't hear the "I'm almost done."

The door swung open to reveal a pissed of Rosalie and a Giggling Emmett.

"_We need to go we're already late." _I signed watching my sister look and her watch then back at me.

"**SHIT!" **She ran over and kissed Emmett on the cheek. The grabbed my arm and proceeded to drag me down the stairs. Of course my clumsy self tripped on the last step and fell completely on my face.

Rosalie's hand quickly came to lift me from the floor. Arriving at her BMW we shoved in. _"How do we get there?" _

I realized then I had no idea how to get to Edward's house. I held up my phone getting the message across of I'm gonna text him.

Hey babe, I have no idea how to get to your place. So an address and directions would be wonderful. *Jasper*

It took a few seconds before, my phone vibrated in my lap.

I never thought of that , Hunny. I know this may sound rude, but if I call and gave Rosalie directions it might be easier. Edward

It's fine babe. Call me.*Jasper*

The phone vibrated in my lap and I handed it to Rosalie she looked confused. I opened it then and placed it on her ear.

She hung up the phone and smiled at me. _"What?"_

"**Nothing"** She mouthed and continued her driving.

What's made my sister all bubbly?*Jasper*

Rosalie's smile was gigantic as we drove toward a nicer part of New York..

It might be that I told I can't wait to meet my baby's amazing sister JEdward

Suck Up! ;) *Jasper* 

Rosalie seemed to know exactly where she was going.

You know it! See you soon, gotta help Ali set up but XX Edward

We drove through the twisty turny streets of what I was guessing was Edward's neighborhood. We parked in front of a very huge white mansion.

"**Holy Shit."** Rosalie muttered parking the red BMW. We got out of the car, trudging up toward the big white house. I was very nervous.

"_Why are you so jittery?" _Rosalie asked, rubbing circles into my arms.

"_What if his parents are here or something." _Rosalie smiled and hugged me.

"_Just tale a breather and walk in here confidently." _She smashed her manicured hand into the white door. The door flew open without a bit of hesitation. Alice's little petite body was standing there in a blue dress with a ribbon on one of the shoulders.

"**OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU." **She was screaming I could tell then she hugged Rosalie in a death grip.

"**Your designs are spectacular and I couldn't turn down the offer." **Alice beckoned us inside and my eyes scanned over everything in the house. Everything seemed dainty and elegant. Not a particle of dust could be seen. Alice jumped in front of me trying to get my attention.

"**Edward is upstairs second door on the left." **I watched her lips give me this information.

"_Thank You." _I signed. She looked confused and Rosalie smirked at me.

"**He said thank you."** For once having Rosalie around was a blessing. Rosalie and Alice both motioned for me to go upstairs to retrieve Edward.

Walking up the grand stair case towards Edward's room was rather intimidating. What if he doesn't want me in his room yet? What if he doesn't like me invading his personal space?

GOD I'M A FUCKING IDIOT. I reached the second door on the left and knocked. I was hoping Edward didn't say come in cause well I was at a loss here. So I knocked again. Still no answer I was hoping if I knocked a third time he would either open the door or something. So I knocked once more.

Then to my great shock Edward opened the door, with no shirt. He was built absolutely gorgeous! I think my mouth dropped open and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"_Sorry." _With that I turned around to make my steady escape. Arms quickly encircled my waist. A warm body was flush with mine. I felt hot breath cascade over my useless ear.

"_Where do you think your going?" _I could almost feel the growl in his words. I blushed and tried to turn around, _"no." _With that he turned us around and steered up into his bedroom._ "You look beautiful today"_

"_You're the beautiful one." _I sighed and tried turning around again. Edward took us in front of a full length mirror and for the second time today I saw his beautiful face.

His hand laid itself to rest on my chin. _"How can you not see the beauty of this?" _

"_Compared to you I'm nothing." _The self loathing was obviously in full swing today. I felt Edward sigh and wrap me tighter in his embrace.

"_Who made you loath yourself so much?" _I just pretended like I didn't see it I really didn't feel like trudging deep into that subject today. The whole my father made me realize I was a piece of shit as a human being really didn't need to be discussed.

"_I came up here to tell you Alice wants us downstairs soon to do whatever it is we're doing today." _He smiled at me. Kissing me on the forehead.

"_Well measurements then where we're going to decide where pictures are going to be taken." _He replied letting me go and retrieving a gray t-shirt that clung to his body.

"_Who's taking the pictures?" _He smiled then and pointed to himself. "_YOU!?"_

His face portrayed hurt and pain. I quickly hugged Edward. Trying to make all his worries go away. _"That's awesome." _I smiled and got on my tip toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"_I was worried their for a minute honey." _He laughed then I could feel the vibrations in his chest.

"_I love it when you call me honey."_ I smiled and laid my head on his chest. Edward moved us toward his bed.

We cuddled for a few minutes. Edward then bolted upright, my head that was once laying on Edward's chest bashed into the headboard.

I hissed at the pain. I looked over to see Alice standing in the doorway.

"**I'm ready for him." **She pointed at me rubbing my head trying to get the pain to cease.

Edward grabbed onto my other hand and led me back down the grand staircase and to the main level of the house.

Rosalie sat on the couch and was talking to a beautiful couple. My nerves were rising. Edward just walked us in hand in hand. I looked over to him confused for a minute until I read the words of his lips.

"**Mom and Dad this is Jasper, my boyfriend." **They rose from there seats, making there way toward me. The man was absolutely stunning blonde and hair and blue eyes. And the woman was as equally stunning brownish hair and green eyes.

"**Nice to meet you son." **He smiled and I looked back, pulling my hand away.

"_It's nice to meet you to." _His parents looked slightly confused till I'm guessing Edward told them what I said.

The women walked over to me and hugged the living daylights out of me. She pulled away and had a gorgeous smile on her face.

Then spoke to Edward **"We'll let you guys get down to business."**

With that the parents left and we were stuck getting this fashion whatever going.

Alice peered in front of me with the tap measure grasped between her little fingers.

"**Spread em'!"**

What the hell did I get myself into!

**OMG GUYS I love this chapter!!!!!!**

**I'm sorry it took so damn long to finsh and WAITMUST READ!: **

**I was wondering if you my dear readers would like to do a contest if I started one! I know I will be doing non-canon pairings of the yaoi nature lol but yeah**

**I was hoping for some feed back!**

**The winner would get a dedication in my story **

**And then they would get to decide which story was updated and an idea of theres would be placed in the chapter!**

**SO TELL ME!**

**XOXO**

**Kotaxvampire!**


	5. Pictures here!

**I own Jack shit **

**READ THIS MESSAGE BELOW:**

**SO HEY I NEED ENTRIES FOR MY CONTEST AND YOU GUYS COULD BE THE WINNERS AND YOU GET TO PRACTICALLY CONTROL EVERY MOVE I MAKE ON HERE FOR A DAY LOL SO ENTER EVEN IF YOU THINK ITS GONNA SUCK PLEASE IM PRATICALLY BEGGING! NO WAIT I AM BEGGING!**

**EPOV:**

Jasper trembled and hid behind me in fear of Alice with a tape measure.

"Alice you really are ridiculous." I looked toward the blonde on the couch. "Oh, You must be Rosalie. I'm Edward."

I stepped toward the gorgeous blonde on the couch. Her dainty hand was placed for me to shake and I abliged. _'Jasper he's gorgeous."_

Jasper turned tomatoe red and hid his face in my shoulder blades. "Why thank you." I smirked and watched Rosalie smile.

"I forgot you know sign language." Rosalie smiled again and grabbed me by the shoulder and dragged me from the room. Jasper stood and watched me being dragged away, but Alice grabbed him and drug him in the opposite direction. "Look I want to talk to you."

I just studied Rosalie, looking at her gorgeous face. I realized she was beautiful but nothing incomparrison to Jasper. "You can't fuck around with Jasper, I won't let you." She was serious her features told me that I could feel the authority wash over me in waves. "He's been through so much already, and I'm not going to let you hurt him. So...if your trying to get at me for some odd reason like a mega fan or something we're gonna have a problem."

"NO!" I shouted finally realizing what was coming out of her mouth. "I'm not after you, Jasper...well Jasper is everything to me now." I stated watching the glorious blue eyes light up. "I couldn't picture anything without him in it anymore."

"Also your not doing this as some sort of charity case right? Just cause he's deaf doesn't mean he's incompatent. He's probably one of the smartest people I know." Rosalie looked at me. Her gaze was trying to figure me out trying to reveal everything I had to her. She was a little over-bearing, but at the same time I understood she had his back no matter what.

"Jasper is not a charity case. I love him. I really do even though I haven't told him, yet I don't want to freak him out." I replied gazing over at her, I could see the relief wash through her body. "It's sort of nice to see someone have his back ya know?"

"Always have and always will." She smiled and we walked back out to the living room. Jasper's arms were spread out and he looked pissed, Alice was zooming around him chattering away, and she kept placing his head back forward, he was trying to follow the chatter, but he was out of luck.

Alice rambled. "Hmmm, I was thinking white what do u think Jasper?" She darted around him with tape measure in hand. I was about to say something when Rosalie beat me to it.

"Alice, honey he can't hear you." Rosalie smiled and walked over to Jasper.

" OH SHIT, I'm sorry." She hugged Jasper around the waist causing him to fall backwards, landing square on his back.

"AHH!" He hissed, Alice scrambled off of him, while I was by his side in a second.

_'Are you okay?' _I watched him pant out breath.

_'I'm okay._' He smiled and stood up. Walking over to Alice he ruffled her hair. _'Please don't do that again._'

I translated it over, she giggled. "I'll try."

Alice brought the tape measure back toward Jasper. Finishing up her measurements. "Now all we need is the perfect place to take these photos. SO EDWARD?!" She yelped

"I think I know where I want to take them." I said and signed, Jasper just smiled at me. "Follow me."

We wandered the back yard, where we had a few trees. I mean we did live in New York so we didn't have any forests lying around so photoshop was going to be my best friend for these pictures, but what we did have was rocks two in fact and smaller one you could sit and pose ion and a taller one. They were quite massive, but they have always been in our back yard.

"This is where I want to take the pictures, I know Alice is sort of going to a circus type feel with the outfits but ummm, we're going to make it work." I stated. And looked over at Rosalie who seemed to be visualizing the expierence before hand.

"This could work." She said running her fingers over the rocks. "What do you plan on doing with the pictures after?"

"Well, I want to send them into a magazine or something to promote my clothing and Edward's photography skills." Alice smiled her sickly sweet smile. Jasper tapped me on the shoulder.

_'What did she say?' _He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

_'She wants to send the pictures to a magazine.' _I relayed back. Jasper looked uncertain about the whole thing_. 'It will be okay, sweetheart.'_

_'I am just nervous is all._' He stated hiding his face in my chest.

"Let me call my agent. I might be able to hook you guys up with a magazine.' Rosalie said, pulling out phone. "Hey, Aro, I was wondering do you remember the young designer I was telling you about?"

He was so loud he voice rang out of the phone. "Yes my dear."

"Well, they even have a photographer and well,I'm thinking sense these clothes are just so amazing that we could get them into a magazine." Her voice was confident and poise.

"Of course whatever you want Rosalie, darling is there a particular magazine you had in mind." His voice was low and full of joy.

"Vanity Fair would be lovely." The words rang through my head VAINTY FAIR?!

"Of course, I'll get right on that. Hugs and kisses."

"Hugs and Kisses." She hung up the phone.

"YOUR GETTING US INTO VAINTY FAIR!?" Alice shrieked and I quickly covered my ears, Jasper just glanced at me and once again hid his face in my chest.

"I'll try, sweets, but it might be a little difficult because well, they took pictures of me last month they might be tired of my face." SHe laughed.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! EDWARD DID YOU HEAR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????" I laughed at my older sister bouncing up and down in place.

"Yes." I ran my hands through Jasper's hair. He looked like he was going to collapse in my arms. Rosalie and Alice looked at us with smiles on there faces. "He looks tired."

"Yeah, he's a lazy one." Rosalie laughed and I hugged my boyfriend close to my chest. I kissed the top of his head. His gray eyes looked up at me.

_'I'm tired.' _He yawned it was really weird to hear all the random noises Jasper made they always had my heart soaring. _'what are we doing now?'_

_'Nothing, of any importance.' _He yawned once more. He smiled a me then and pecked me on the lips. "Alice when do they need to come back?"

"OHHHH that's right, in about a week the outfits should be ready and then YOU CAN COME AND TAKE PICTURES!" She giggled and hugged Rosalie.

"Okay we'll be back then." She said came over and tried peeling Jasper from my chest. He finally let go and I smiled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

_"Bye Edward." _His signs were sloppy and hard to understand but I think I got it.

_"Bye Jasper."_ He smiled and was dragged away by Rosalie.

"WE COULD BE IN VAINTY FAIR, EDWARD!" She laughed and hugged me.

"I know Alice, I know." I really missed holding my man in my arms.

**OMG GUYS 2 TIME THIS WEEK ACCOMPLISHMENT**

**OKAY PLEASE ENTER MY CONTEST I'LL BEG IF I MUST!**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**XOXO**

**KOTAXVAMPIRE!**


	6. A Fucking God

**HELLO EVERYONE **

**MY READERS I AM SORRY FOR THE LONG AS WAIT APPARENTLY I HAD WRITERS BLOCK FOR A LONG TIME…..**

**SORRY ABOUT THAT**

**BUT I WROTE IT!**

**IT'S NOT ABADONED! :D**

**when jasper reads lips it's bolded!**

_and when he signs stuff its italicized_

underlined is texting!

**XOXOXOX**

**ME**

**Edward's POV: **

It was the day of the photo shoot. I was tired. Oh so tired. Alice had me running around like a chicken with its head cut off; she wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Everything _was_ perfect.

I missed my fucking boyfriend though. Since Alice wanted it to be a surprise, she made me stay away from them so they could be surprised; and they would be indeed. The clothes looked great. The set looked great. Everything was great. I was bored though. Texting Jazz just didn't seem to be enough. I had gotten a couple weeks off work thanks to my boss. So I literally had nothing to do. URG!

My phone beeped as I lay on my bed. I swiftly grabbed it off the table. GOD PLEASE LET IT BE JASPER!

Hey baby, just wanted to check in. I miss you love you ^E+J^

I smiled at his silly signature. It wasn't_ really_ silly, I was more shocked when I first saw it. He was just so fucking adorable.

I miss you baby. I really wish you were here right now. I want to hold you. Love you more *Edward*

He said that he loved it when I told him I loved him more. He was such a sap, and he was turning me into one. God I love this boy. My phone beeped once again.

NU UH there is no way you love me more I love you times infinity plus one so you boy are sadly mistaken! Hee hee^E+J^

I smiled reading the text message. I loved him when he was playful.

Oh please. That's impossible! *Edward*

I heard Alice whining outside the door. Groaning I got off my bed.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked opening the door to find her about to knock. She looked exhausted. She had bags underneath her eyes, and her short cropped hair stuck in every direction.

"NOTHING!" She screamed and leaped at me, I caught her and she wrapped her legs around me. "The outfits are done. They are done!" She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Does that mean…." I left off as she nodded at me. I dropped her onto the floor and she landed with an oof and I picked up my phone. I saw I had one text message.

Love you, sweety. ^E+J^

It made me smile. God he was making me sap now.

ALICE IS DONE! I WANT TOOO SEEEEEE YOU! *Edward*

I closed my phone looking toward the doorway where Alice was glaring. I sorta felt bad for dropping her on the floor.

"Alice I'm sorry I just haven't seen him in a week and I miss him." She smiled at me.

"Well he can come over now." She smiled and left my doorway. I waited for the beep of my phone. COME ON BEEP ALREADY! When it did I about jumped out of my skin.

Rose wants to see the clothes so we're both comin….i can't wait to see you baby. ^E+J^

"ALICE, ROSE AND JASPER ARE COMING!" She screamed in the other room.

"FUCKING BASTARD! I LOOK AWFUL!" I heard the shower start and the curtain being ripped open. I snickered to myself at Alice's expense. I quickly threw on a pair of jeans and my tight gray shirt. I knew Jasper loved on me. God I can't wait to see him. I sat back on my bed and grabbed my phone and started playing Tetris. I fucking suck at the game but it keeps my mind preoccupied. It felt like forever till there was a knock on my door. I practically sprinted across the room to the door I yanked it open and an angel was on the other side I smiled and pushed him back against to door and brought his hands above him and smashed my lips into his.

God I felt like part of me returned, he whimpered against my lips, it was the hottest thing I had ever heard in my life. I opened my mouth and his tongue invaded it. His taste was exquisite, minty and just Jasper. A cough interrupted our kiss and we broke away panting.

"Well that was hot." Alice exclaimed laughing along with Rosalie. Jasper was red faced and totally adorable, I looked down at him he was so beautiful, his blue eyes were shining and they drilled themselves into my green ones.

"Yeah Yeah Alice." I waved her off and pulled Jasper into my room and closed the door.

'_God I missed you, baby.' _ I signed and Jasper smiled at me.

'_I could tell. I missed you also. What have you been doing?' _Jasper asked sitting down on the bed. He looked so fucking hot in his black hoodie and light washed jeans. A fucking god.

'_Fooling around on Photoshop to make it look right.' _I replied. _'By the way, you look beautiful.' _He blushed again rising from the bed. It was his turn to push me into the wall. He smirked and kissed along my jaw and down my neck. He bit down on my neck and I moaned loud… I was embarrassed but it felt too good to even give a damn. Jasper chuckled. He pulled back and my legs felt like jelly.

'_I felt that moan baby. The vibrations in your neck, that was hot.' _ I blushed and ducked my head. My cocky attitude was completely gone. I felt his fingers underneath my chin and him raise my face till my eyes met his. _'Don't you dare try to hide from me, Edward.' _He warned. _'You're beautiful.' _I smiled down at him and locked our lips together. My shy little innocent Jasper was replaced with this gloriously hot confident man.

I groaned again when he pushed me back onto the bed, he pinned my hands above me as he bite down on my neck harder. I hissed at the pleasant sensation. It felt so damn good. "More." I moaned, hoping Jasper would get the idea. He pinched my nipples between his forefinger and thumb, my hips involuntarily bucked into his, he whimpered. Our bodies entangled together as we kissed every available surface on each other's bodies. My shirt was ripped from my body, and Jasper straddled my hips and bought his lips to my nipple and bite hard. I bucked again, moaning. He pulled away snickering and got off me. I groaned at the loss. He tossed my shirt back to me.

'_Get dressed, love' _He signed smirking.

'_Fucking tease.' _I wanted go and beat one off in the bathroom, but I think that may have been a bad idea. Jasper came over and scratched behind my ear I bit my lip to suppress a moan, it felt so damn good. He grabbed my hair and tugged and his hand came to rest on my throat as I moaned, he was listening to me and it was completely and totally erotic

'_No, I believe you are the tease love_.' He said and I looked down to see the bulge in his jeans. GOD DAMN IT! That was hot. I whimpered and he smiled shaking his head. _'Soon baby. Soon.' _I nodded dumbly and threw my shirt back on. _He's so great._

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**LOVE YOU GUYS PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I KNOW IT WAS SOOOO LONG AGO!**

**BUT HERES THE NEW CHAPTER TO SOME MORE GREATNESS**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**KOTA**


End file.
